


the colour suited her

by ParisOlympia



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisOlympia/pseuds/ParisOlympia
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Hackle Remix Challenge Treats 2019





	the colour suited her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Root, Branch, Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720694) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 


End file.
